


Fast and Slow

by Derpy_is_awesome



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Happy Ending, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Keith (Voltron), Temporary Character Death, Worried Lance (Voltron), worried team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25367533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derpy_is_awesome/pseuds/Derpy_is_awesome
Summary: Keith could remember always reading stories when he was young.Reading. The character was falling.Reading. Falling in slow motion.That isn't exactly the case.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	Fast and Slow

**Author's Note:**

> Some angst <3  
> (With a happy ending, don't worry I'm not being mean in this one)

Keith could remember always reading stories when he was young.

Reading. The character was falling.

Reading. Falling in slow motion.

Reading. Able to watch as the ground cracked underneath them.

Reading. Watch as their friend or partner noticed, eyes widening in fear or despair, a hand reaching out to grab them in a fruitless attempt at hauling the character back to safety.

Experiencing.

He experienced all of this.

But it was not slow.

He did not fall in slow motion.

He fell fast.

Lance disappeared from his view as the ground, brittle blue colored dirt that stuck to the bottom of his shoes, crumbled beneath him and he was lurching backwards. It was abrupt.

One second he was watching Lance fondly, the Cuban tinkering with a small GPS device.

The next he was looking at the sky.

It was red, like fire, the twin stars of the solar system blazing brightly against the horizon.

It was almost beautiful.

His descent was rapid.

The pain that shot through him, crackled along the length of his spine like lightning, made him scream, tears springing to his eyes, that pain was torturously slow to leave him.

The darkness blotching his vision was slow to creep in.

Lance was talking.

Screaming.

Crying?

Keith didn't want him to cry.

How far had he fallen?

Far, he assumed, when he looked up and couldn't see the cliff beyond the thick clouds he must have fallen through.

Lance was kissing him.

Lance was saying hold on, Lance refused to say goodbye.

None of it was slow.

It wasn't fast.

It was vague.

Keith could hardly make out his words. Could barely feel his kiss.

Death was coming for him.

Was that possible?

To die simply from falling too far?

It must be possible.

And if it hadn't been possible before, then Keith was clearly making it possible now.

Maybe it had been possible.

Maybe he'd once read about how a character fell to their deaths.

Maybe he'd seen a movie where the villain was pushed off a cliff to die as the hero saved the day.

Maybe.

He couldn't remember.

Everything was slowing down.

An odd thing, considering Keith had always thought of himself and his life as fast-paced.

The pain still sharply poked at his mind when he was moved.

That was fast.

A quick pinprick as his consciousness faded away.

His thoughts were muddled and fuzzy.

They were slow.

Dying was slow.

Everything was slow.

Keith's breaths slowed.

His eyes fluttered shut.

What a way to go.

Nice and slow.

\--- - --*-- - ---

When Keith awoke, everything came back to him slowly.

His eyes opened, blinking once, twice.

He fell forward as a glass door slipped open.

He was caught.

There was relieved laughter in his ear and a tight embrace.

Everything was slow.

Slowly...

Piecing...

Together...

And then it was fast.

Keith's eyes snapped open.

Breath hitched.

And then he cried.

Everything was coming back to him so fast.

The split-second fear he had felt.

Everything had been blurring in his vision as he had fallen.

It had all happened so fast.

And then blinking awake again had been so slow.

His heart thudding in his chest was rapid.

The chatter around him was relieved, ramblings and words spilled and absorbed just as quickly.

Keith wondered why characters fell in slow motion.

He'd have to tell people someday, they were wrong.

Falling.

Falling was painfully fast.

It was the fading away that came slow.

**Author's Note:**

> Please drop a comment/kudos if you want to, comments give me life :,)
> 
> Have a great day!


End file.
